Sunshine Cuddlebear
Sunshine Cuddlebear is a sentient, female-shapen teddy bear with a heart of kindness and friendliness. She premiered in Playboy Vampire on March 18th, 2015. Appearance Sunshine Cuddlebear is a golden yellow teddy bear with a female curve at the waist. she has light yellow hair and a black button eye. Sunshine has another button eye, but greatly differs from the other one. Sunshine's suit normally has to do with bright and happy colors to match her personality. She wears a hot pink leotard with light pink gloves and dickie with a hot pink heart emblem. She also wears hot pink, spandex boots with a light pink heart emblem and pink tights with a hot pink heart on them. Behavior and Personality Sunshine's personality is that she's the nicest thing on earth. She loves anything good and fears anything bad. It's hard for Sunshine to feel anger or experience villainy. Sunshine loves to help her fellow Vampirettes whenever they need it and has a love interest to Molly Dolly. Sunshine Cuddlebear also loves children, believing in the goodness in children. She enjoys tea parties, roleplaying (in more ways than one), and loves to engage in sexual interaction with Molly Dolly. Sunshine is known to be very forgiving and gives more than a little morale support for her fellow Vampirettes. She is also known to hold special, supernatural powers: When hugged, she emits a type of telepathic energy that induces happiness to anyone who hugs her. This is excluding when she is trapped in bearhugs or bodyscissors in the wrestling ring. Her secondary ability is the ability to heal minor wounds like cuts or bruises as well as magically treat illnesses like colds and flus. She cannot cure powerful illnesses like Cancer or Ebola, nor can she heal broken bones or more severe wounds like larges gashes or torn limbs. Relationship with Molly Dolly Sunshine is currently in a lesbian relationship with Molly Dolly. They spend most of their days either paying tea parties, role playing or engaging in sexual interactions with one another. They are also known to partake in a bit of wrestling with each other. Sunshine does worry about Molly's fetishes, but as long as Molly is safe, Sunshine shouldn't have too much of a problem with them. Series Sunshine Cuddlebear is only known to feature in two Series; "Toy Time" and "Playtime at Sunshine's". She is also known to bear the Tea Time Champion belt of "Playboy Vampire's Puppet Wrestling Championship" against Molly Dolly. Tea Time Championship Sunshine was a participant for the Playboy Vampire's Puppet Wrestling Championship for the Tea Time Championship belt. Despite having mostly a good advantage against her opponent, Molly, she ultimately lost to her due to exhaustion. Molly won the Championship belt and sometimes makes Sunshine lick it clean to be dominant over her. Toybox Championship Molly Dolly and Sunshine Cuddlebear acted as announcers for the Toybox Championship with Jekyll facing against Harlequin. Sunshine and Molly were then challenged by a small gang of Cuddlefriends who sabotaged the match and took the Toybox Championship Belt. Tea Time Reprise The match is going to be a tag-team Ripper Match. The team who can successfully rip their opponents win the Tea Time Championship belt. This event will be taking place in Cuddleland's Strugglefriends Wrestling Ring.Category:Female Category:Females Category:Puppet Category:Puppet Wrestlette Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampirettes Category:Magical Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Occultist-type